


Muse

by theaveragebear



Series: Rhink Ficlets and Prompts [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, writing getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaveragebear/pseuds/theaveragebear
Summary: A creative getaway.





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted  here.  
> This drabble was inspired by an ask sent to  missingparentheses 

The bottle of whiskey is one-third empty, or two-thirds full, depending on how you look at things.

They’re spread out on the couch, the table cluttered with their empty glasses, notebooks, and pens. In their creative frenzy, they barely noticed that the sun had set and the only light in the room now comes from the glow of the laptop perched on Link’s lap. Rhett looks over at him, eyes cloudy with whiskey haze, his lips upturned in silent adoration.

Rhett marvels at the way the dim light bounces off the flat planes of his face, casting him in soft blue silhouette. Link catches him staring and takes the opportunity to crawl over to him, leaving only enough space for breath between their faces. They pause for a moment, knowing that the next few minutes will pass quickly in a flurry of movement, impatient fingers needing what they need, the feel of skin, the warmth of a body beneath them.

In that heady moment, Rhett thinks about the last few days, how invigorated he feels when it’s like this. Just the two of them, no distractions, creative juices flowing freely. He says it a lot, and he’ll say it again, but all he can think right now is how lucky he is. Lucky to have found this, to have found him; his partner, his muse.


End file.
